The Experiment
by horsiegaga
Summary: Six months ago, Cloud Strife was captured after being injured by an explosion at a Mako Reactor. He was immediately sent to the science lab, where he was being used for experiments to test his strength and durability. The Shinra wanted to know how much his enhanced body could take, where his breaking point the meantime, his friends frantically search for their lost comrad.
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

His skin was pale, sweat dripping from his forehead like a leaky faucet. His eyes were squeezed shut, the apparent strain and pain showing on his face. He wanted to brush the hundreds of wires off his arms and head, but his hands were fastened down to the gurney. The currents of electricity were piercing his skull, making it impossible to move or even think. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours. Finally a horrific scream of pain escaped his throat, and the current stopped. The room went quiet, the only sound being the scratching of pen on paper and the mans shallow, staggered breathing. After a few minutes the lead scientist walked up to the gurney and began removing the wires from the manIt seems you are losing your resistance Cloud,And its about time. Finally the unbreakable Cloud becomes… breakable," Cloud opened his eyes, staring into the cold eyes of Professor Hojo. He inhaled deep and spit into his face.

"I…will…never be…broken," Cloud stammered, His skin was tingling, his mouth was dry, he was mentally and physically exhausted, but he refused to give into the power he hated; Shinra INC.

Hojo glared at Cloud while wiping the saliva from his forehead, He bent down to make sure he was eye level with Cloud and chuckled at him."No more of that my fine specimen," He said. Cloud glared at Hojo and slammed his head into Hojo's. Hojo was knocked to the ground. When he got up he glared at Cloud, "you'll regret that Cloud," He turned around and turned on the electricity.

Cloud felt the familiar pain as electricity coursed through his body. He tried to hold back the screams that wanted to escape his throat. He couldn't hold it back anymore and he lost control of his limbs as a scream escaped his throat and as his body started convulsing. His body started fighting against his restraints. The pain finally stopped and Cloud could breath again, even though his breathing is shallow and staggered. Sweat was running down his face. Every muscle in his body was throbbing.

Hojo took a cloth from his pocket and crammed it in Cloud's mouth." No more of that either my fine specimen. We have more experiments to conduct," He tapped his forehead mockingly. He looked behind him and called two guards to come wheel Cloud back to his cell. The guards wheeled Cloud down the hall to his cell, They opened the door and picked Cloud up and threw him into the cell. Then they slammed the door shut and walked away.

Cloud crawled to his cot, crawled under the blankets and fell asleep. He dreamt of her. Oh how he missed her, he wanted to be in her arms, to hear the laugh that always sent his heart into knots, to see her eyes glimmer every time she smiles at him. He dreamt of being next to her, of being in her arms again. He dreamt of being with all his friends again. He wasn't sure how long ago he had been captured after the explosion at the Mako reactor in North Corel, when they had been separated. What he did know was that he wanted Tifa in his arms again, he wanted to tell her that he loved her. She didn't know about his affection, and he was afraid if he died here she would never know.

"Cloud? Cloud can you hear me?" her voice echoed through his subconscious, "Cloud, I want you back! I need to find you!" Her distressed cries rang through his ears like a church bell. He fell into a deeper sleep. Now he could see her and himself.

"There you are Cloud…" Her smile lit up his dreams. She had long black hair, pale skin, brown eyes. She was wearing the same black clothes that she always did. A black tank top with a white one under it, a pair of black shorts with a black skirt over it that is a little shorter than the shorts, and her black boots. "I've missed you…" She walked over to him.

"Tifa…" His voice echoed, "I've missed you too. I'm in the Shinra building. They are using me for experiments." Her eyes filled with tears as she walked close to him. He cupped her face in his hands.

"I will be there soon Cloud. I promise." He pulled her face to his, their foreheads touching.

"I need to confess something to you Tifa." Their lips coming closer and closer, "I…" He paused; Tifa began to disappear, slowly fading away. He began to feel frantic, "I love you Tifa! I love you!" He yelled, but it was no use… she was gone. And it was just him, alone, inside his cold cell, waiting for Hojo to conduct another inhuman experiment on his already battered body.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

His skin was pale, sweat dripping from his forehead like a leaky faucet. His eyes were squeezed shut, the apparent strain and pain showing on his face. He wanted to brush the hundreds of wires off his arms and head, but his hands were fastened down to the gurney. The currents of electricity were piercing his skull, making it impossible to move or even think. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours. Finally a horrific scream of pain escaped his throat, and the current stopped. The room went quiet, the only sound being the scratching of pen on paper and the mans shallow, staggered breathing. After a few minutes the lead scientist walked up to the gurney and began removing the wires from the manIt seems you are losing your resistance Cloud,And its about time. Finally the unbreakable Cloud becomes… breakable," Cloud opened his eyes, staring into the cold eyes of Professor Hojo. He inhaled deep and spit into his face.

"I…will…never be…broken," Cloud stammered, His skin was tingling, his mouth was dry, he was mentally and physically exhausted, but he refused to give into the power he hated; Shinra INC.

Hojo glared at Cloud while wiping the saliva from his forehead, He bent down to make sure he was eye level with Cloud and chuckled at him."No more of that my fine specimen," He said. Cloud glared at Hojo and slammed his head into Hojo's. Hojo was knocked to the ground. When he got up he glared at Cloud, "you'll regret that Cloud," He turned around and turned on the electricity.

Cloud felt the familiar pain as electricity coursed through his body. He tried to hold back the screams that wanted to escape his throat. He couldn't hold it back anymore and he lost control of his limbs as a scream escaped his throat and as his body started convulsing. His body started fighting against his restraints. The pain finally stopped and Cloud could breath again, even though his breathing is shallow and staggered. Sweat was running down his face. Every muscle in his body was throbbing.

Hojo took a cloth from his pocket and crammed it in Cloud's mouth." No more of that either my fine specimen. We have more experiments to conduct," He tapped his forehead mockingly. He looked behind him and called two guards to come wheel Cloud back to his cell. The guards wheeled Cloud down the hall to his cell, They opened the door and picked Cloud up and threw him into the cell. Then they slammed the door shut and walked away.

Cloud crawled to his cot, crawled under the blankets and fell asleep. He dreamt of her. Oh how he missed her, he wanted to be in her arms, to hear the laugh that always sent his heart into knots, to see her eyes glimmer every time she smiles at him. He dreamt of being next to her, of being in her arms again. He dreamt of being with all his friends again. He wasn't sure how long ago he had been captured after the explosion at the Mako reactor in North Corel, when they had been separated. What he did know was that he wanted Tifa in his arms again, he wanted to tell her that he loved her. She didn't know about his affection, and he was afraid if he died here she would never know.

"Cloud? Cloud can you hear me?" her voice echoed through his subconscious, "Cloud, I want you back! I need to find you!" Her distressed cries rang through his ears like a church bell. He fell into a deeper sleep. Now he could see her and himself.

"There you are Cloud…" Her smile lit up his dreams. She had long black hair, pale skin, brown eyes. She was wearing the same black clothes that she always did. A black tank top with a white one under it, a pair of black shorts with a black skirt over it that is a little shorter than the shorts, and her black boots. "I've missed you…" She walked over to him.

"Tifa…" His voice echoed, "I've missed you too. I'm in the Shinra building. They are using me for experiments." Her eyes filled with tears as she walked close to him. He cupped her face in his hands.

"I will be there soon Cloud. I promise." He pulled her face to his, their foreheads touching.

"I need to confess something to you Tifa." Their lips coming closer and closer, "I…" He paused; Tifa began to disappear, slowly fading away. He began to feel frantic, "I love you Tifa! I love you!" He yelled, but it was no use… she was gone. And it was just him, alone, inside his cold cell, waiting for Hojo to conduct another inhuman experiment on his already battered body.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 1

His skin was pale, sweat dripping from his forehead like a leaky faucet. His eyes were squeezed shut, the apparent strain and pain showing on his face. He wanted to brush the hundreds of wires off his arms and head, but his hands were fastened down to the gurney. The currents of electricity were piercing his skull, making it impossible to move or even think. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours. Finally a horrific scream of pain escaped his throat, and the current stopped. The room went quiet, the only sound being the scratching of pen on paper and the mans shallow, staggered breathing. After a few minutes the lead scientist walked up to the gurney and began removing the wires from the manIt seems you are losing your resistance Cloud,And its about time. Finally the unbreakable Cloud becomes… breakable," Cloud opened his eyes, staring into the cold eyes of Professor Hojo. He inhaled deep and spit into his face.

"I…will…never be…broken," Cloud stammered, His skin was tingling, his mouth was dry, he was mentally and physically exhausted, but he refused to give into the power he hated; Shinra INC.

Hojo glared at Cloud while wiping the saliva from his forehead, He bent down to make sure he was eye level with Cloud and chuckled at him."No more of that my fine specimen," He said. Cloud glared at Hojo and slammed his head into Hojo's. Hojo was knocked to the ground. When he got up he glared at Cloud, "you'll regret that Cloud," He turned around and turned on the electricity.

Cloud felt the familiar pain as electricity coursed through his body. He tried to hold back the screams that wanted to escape his throat. He couldn't hold it back anymore and he lost control of his limbs as a scream escaped his throat and as his body started convulsing. His body started fighting against his restraints. The pain finally stopped and Cloud could breath again, even though his breathing is shallow and staggered. Sweat was running down his face. Every muscle in his body was throbbing.

Hojo took a cloth from his pocket and crammed it in Cloud's mouth." No more of that either my fine specimen. We have more experiments to conduct," He tapped his forehead mockingly. He looked behind him and called two guards to come wheel Cloud back to his cell. The guards wheeled Cloud down the hall to his cell, They opened the door and picked Cloud up and threw him into the cell. Then they slammed the door shut and walked away.

Cloud crawled to his cot, crawled under the blankets and fell asleep. He dreamt of her. Oh how he missed her, he wanted to be in her arms, to hear the laugh that always sent his heart into knots, to see her eyes glimmer every time she smiles at him. He dreamt of being next to her, of being in her arms again. He dreamt of being with all his friends again. He wasn't sure how long ago he had been captured after the explosion at the Mako reactor in North Corel, when they had been separated. What he did know was that he wanted Tifa in his arms again, he wanted to tell her that he loved her. She didn't know about his affection, and he was afraid if he died here she would never know.

"Cloud? Cloud can you hear me?" her voice echoed through his subconscious, "Cloud, I want you back! I need to find you!" Her distressed cries rang through his ears like a church bell. He fell into a deeper sleep. Now he could see her and himself.

"There you are Cloud…" Her smile lit up his dreams. She had long black hair, pale skin, brown eyes. She was wearing the same black clothes that she always did. A black tank top with a white one under it, a pair of black shorts with a black skirt over it that is a little shorter than the shorts, and her black boots. "I've missed you…" She walked over to him.

"Tifa…" His voice echoed, "I've missed you too. I'm in the Shinra building. They are using me for experiments." Her eyes filled with tears as she walked close to him. He cupped her face in his hands.

"I will be there soon Cloud. I promise." He pulled her face to his, their foreheads touching.

"I need to confess something to you Tifa." Their lips coming closer and closer, "I…" He paused; Tifa began to disappear, slowly fading away. He began to feel frantic, "I love you Tifa! I love you!" He yelled, but it was no use… she was gone. And it was just him, alone, inside his cold cell, waiting for Hojo to conduct another inhuman experiment on his already battered body.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 1

His skin was pale, sweat dripping from his forehead like a leaky faucet. His eyes were squeezed shut, the apparent strain and pain showing on his face. He wanted to brush the hundreds of wires off his arms and head, but his hands were fastened down to the gurney. The currents of electricity were piercing his skull, making it impossible to move or even think. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours. Finally a horrific scream of pain escaped his throat, and the current stopped. The room went quiet, the only sound being the scratching of pen on paper and the mans shallow, staggered breathing. After a few minutes the lead scientist walked up to the gurney and began removing the wires from the manIt seems you are losing your resistance Cloud,And its about time. Finally the unbreakable Cloud becomes… breakable," Cloud opened his eyes, staring into the cold eyes of Professor Hojo. He inhaled deep and spit into his face.

"I…will…never be…broken," Cloud stammered, His skin was tingling, his mouth was dry, he was mentally and physically exhausted, but he refused to give into the power he hated; Shinra INC.

Hojo glared at Cloud while wiping the saliva from his forehead, He bent down to make sure he was eye level with Cloud and chuckled at him."No more of that my fine specimen," He said. Cloud glared at Hojo and slammed his head into Hojo's. Hojo was knocked to the ground. When he got up he glared at Cloud, "you'll regret that Cloud," He turned around and turned on the electricity.

Cloud felt the familiar pain as electricity coursed through his body. He tried to hold back the screams that wanted to escape his throat. He couldn't hold it back anymore and he lost control of his limbs as a scream escaped his throat and as his body started convulsing. His body started fighting against his restraints. The pain finally stopped and Cloud could breath again, even though his breathing is shallow and staggered. Sweat was running down his face. Every muscle in his body was throbbing.

Hojo took a cloth from his pocket and crammed it in Cloud's mouth." No more of that either my fine specimen. We have more experiments to conduct," He tapped his forehead mockingly. He looked behind him and called two guards to come wheel Cloud back to his cell. The guards wheeled Cloud down the hall to his cell, They opened the door and picked Cloud up and threw him into the cell. Then they slammed the door shut and walked away.

Cloud crawled to his cot, crawled under the blankets and fell asleep. He dreamt of her. Oh how he missed her, he wanted to be in her arms, to hear the laugh that always sent his heart into knots, to see her eyes glimmer every time she smiles at him. He dreamt of being next to her, of being in her arms again. He dreamt of being with all his friends again. He wasn't sure how long ago he had been captured after the explosion at the Mako reactor in North Corel, when they had been separated. What he did know was that he wanted Tifa in his arms again, he wanted to tell her that he loved her. She didn't know about his affection, and he was afraid if he died here she would never know.

"Cloud? Cloud can you hear me?" her voice echoed through his subconscious, "Cloud, I want you back! I need to find you!" Her distressed cries rang through his ears like a church bell. He fell into a deeper sleep. Now he could see her and himself.

"There you are Cloud…" Her smile lit up his dreams. She had long black hair, pale skin, brown eyes. She was wearing the same black clothes that she always did. A black tank top with a white one under it, a pair of black shorts with a black skirt over it that is a little shorter than the shorts, and her black boots. "I've missed you…" She walked over to him.

"Tifa…" His voice echoed, "I've missed you too. I'm in the Shinra building. They are using me for experiments." Her eyes filled with tears as she walked close to him. He cupped her face in his hands.

"I will be there soon Cloud. I promise." He pulled her face to his, their foreheads touching.

"I need to confess something to you Tifa." Their lips coming closer and closer, "I…" He paused; Tifa began to disappear, slowly fading away. He began to feel frantic, "I love you Tifa! I love you!" He yelled, but it was no use… she was gone. And it was just him, alone, inside his cold cell, waiting for Hojo to conduct another inhuman experiment on his already battered body.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 1

His skin was pale, sweat dripping from his forehead like a leaky faucet. His eyes were squeezed shut, the apparent strain and pain showing on his face. He wanted to brush the hundreds of wires off his arms and head, but his hands were fastened down to the gurney. The currents of electricity were piercing his skull, making it impossible to move or even think. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours. Finally a horrific scream of pain escaped his throat, and the current stopped. The room went quiet, the only sound being the scratching of pen on paper and the mans shallow, staggered breathing. After a few minutes the lead scientist walked up to the gurney and began removing the wires from the manIt seems you are losing your resistance Cloud,And its about time. Finally the unbreakable Cloud becomes… breakable," Cloud opened his eyes, staring into the cold eyes of Professor Hojo. He inhaled deep and spit into his face.

"I…will…never be…broken," Cloud stammered, His skin was tingling, his mouth was dry, he was mentally and physically exhausted, but he refused to give into the power he hated; Shinra INC.

Hojo glared at Cloud while wiping the saliva from his forehead, He bent down to make sure he was eye level with Cloud and chuckled at him."No more of that my fine specimen," He said. Cloud glared at Hojo and slammed his head into Hojo's. Hojo was knocked to the ground. When he got up he glared at Cloud, "you'll regret that Cloud," He turned around and turned on the electricity.

Cloud felt the familiar pain as electricity coursed through his body. He tried to hold back the screams that wanted to escape his throat. He couldn't hold it back anymore and he lost control of his limbs as a scream escaped his throat and as his body started convulsing. His body started fighting against his restraints. The pain finally stopped and Cloud could breath again, even though his breathing is shallow and staggered. Sweat was running down his face. Every muscle in his body was throbbing.

Hojo took a cloth from his pocket and crammed it in Cloud's mouth." No more of that either my fine specimen. We have more experiments to conduct," He tapped his forehead mockingly. He looked behind him and called two guards to come wheel Cloud back to his cell. The guards wheeled Cloud down the hall to his cell, They opened the door and picked Cloud up and threw him into the cell. Then they slammed the door shut and walked away.

Cloud crawled to his cot, crawled under the blankets and fell asleep. He dreamt of her. Oh how he missed her, he wanted to be in her arms, to hear the laugh that always sent his heart into knots, to see her eyes glimmer every time she smiles at him. He dreamt of being next to her, of being in her arms again. He dreamt of being with all his friends again. He wasn't sure how long ago he had been captured after the explosion at the Mako reactor in North Corel, when they had been separated. What he did know was that he wanted Tifa in his arms again, he wanted to tell her that he loved her. She didn't know about his affection, and he was afraid if he died here she would never know.

"Cloud? Cloud can you hear me?" her voice echoed through his subconscious, "Cloud, I want you back! I need to find you!" Her distressed cries rang through his ears like a church bell. He fell into a deeper sleep. Now he could see her and himself.

"There you are Cloud…" Her smile lit up his dreams. She had long black hair, pale skin, brown eyes. She was wearing the same black clothes that she always did. A black tank top with a white one under it, a pair of black shorts with a black skirt over it that is a little shorter than the shorts, and her black boots. "I've missed you…" She walked over to him.

"Tifa…" His voice echoed, "I've missed you too. I'm in the Shinra building. They are using me for experiments." Her eyes filled with tears as she walked close to him. He cupped her face in his hands.

"I will be there soon Cloud. I promise." He pulled her face to his, their foreheads touching.

"I need to confess something to you Tifa." Their lips coming closer and closer, "I…" He paused; Tifa began to disappear, slowly fading away. He began to feel frantic, "I love you Tifa! I love you!" He yelled, but it was no use… she was gone. And it was just him, alone, inside his cold cell, waiting for Hojo to conduct another inhuman experiment on his already battered body.


	6. Chapter 7

"We finally made it!" Yuffie exclaimed. The group had just walked through the gates of Shinra Capitol. "We need a place to change into the outfits." The gang walked into a empty old building so that Tifa and Yuffie could change. "I look so silly in this get-up!" Yuffie said, looking down at her newly pressed uniform and lab coat. Her hair was brushed neatly behind her in a ponytail. She looked over at Tife, who had on a pair of glasses, hair up in a bun and the same lab uniform.

"It's to save Cloud….remember that" She gave Yuffie a pat on the back and handed her a card, which had her fake I.D on it.

"Ok the story is, My name is Yuna Stockholm and you are my older sister Lara. We are both scientists who have been living in cosmo canyon and wanted to take part in observing the experiment they have going on." Yuffie said, scratching her head trying to remember details.

"That's perfect Yuffie. We are almost there, so mentally prepare yourself." Barret looked over at Tifa and Yuffie. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Now you may see some things that you aint gonna like." He started, "but don't break yo character."

"Barret...thanks. For trusting us and listening to my dream. Now, lets go get Cloud back once and for all!"Yuffie and Tifa said their final goodbyes, and approached the capitol building. Sure enough, the whole perimeter was blocked with soldiers. When they approached the front doors, two high ranking soldiers stopped them.

"My name is Lara Stockholm, and this is my younger sister Yuna. We are from Cosmo Canyon." The left soldier gave back their cards and the one on the right held up a wanted poster, comparing both posters to it. The wanted poster was of Tifa. She felt her heart sink as he held it up to her face. After a few seconds of panic, he lowered the picture and motioned them inside. "Reeve will be showing you where you will be staying. We hope observing our experiment proves helpful to you two...beautiful ladies." He winked and licked his lips. Just at that moment Reeve showed up behind them.

"Stop harassing our guests Cadets. You make me sick." He turned to Tifa and Yuffie. "Ah! If it isn't Yuna and Lara. We've been expecting you. Here, let me show you to your rooms." He smiled warmly at them and led them down the hallway to a set of bedrooms. He closed the door behind them.

"The experiments start tomorrow. We can get him then. Just lay low. Dinner will be served in one hour. I'd...love for you to join me."He smiled at the women, who nodded back at him. Reeve closed the door on the way out.

"It's strange to see him in person." Yuffie said, "I mean, him and I talk so often through Cait Sith, that seeing his real self is kind of a shock." "Well, they trust Reeve, and he obviously gets along with you Yuffie. So play it off. Ask him about his job, even though we already know about it. Try to get into conversation with those around him as well. I'm going to try to listen in to see if there's any word on Cloud."

"Roger that!" Yuffie said, winking at Tifa. "We better get going though, still have to unpack and what not." They sat in silence, not knowing that no matter how much they mentally prepared for this, they would not be able to stomach the horrors they would see the following day.


	7. Chapter 8

Cloud was in his cell; shackles around his wrists. He looked at the ceiling, deep in thought. He thought of Tifa and the rest of the group. How he missed them. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, but he figured it was probably Hojo, coming to harass him some more. As the footsteps got closer, he turned his head towards the bars. But he didn't see Hojo, he saw Reeve.

"What are you doing here Reeve?" Cloud whispered, trying to keep his voice down. Reeve put his fingers to his lips, motioning for Cloud to be very quiet.

"They are here. Your friends Tifa and Yuffie. I let them into the building." Cloud felt his heart leap into his throat. He knew she could hear him, he just knew it.

"Where are they?" He stammered, at a loss for words.

"They are staying here. We are going to try to get you out." Reeve smiled sadly. "And...when we get you out, I want to join you officially, instead of working through the stuffed toy. I am ready to stray from this immoral corporation." He looked at Cloud and nodded. Cloud felt a burst of energy and stood up. He wanted to walk over to the bars but the shackles fastened him to the wall.

"Thank you Reeve…" He said, the corners of his mouth slowly rising into a smile.

"I must leave now, but don't fret. You will be out of here tomorrow." He turned to walk away, but Cloud stopped him.

"Reeve...thank you" He laid back down and closed his eyes. Reeve took one last look back and walked out of the dungeon.


	8. Chapter 9

Cloud was in his cell; shackles around his wrists. He looked at the ceiling, deep in thought. He thought of Tifa and the rest of the group. How he missed them. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, but he figured it was probably Hojo, coming to harass him some more. As the footsteps got closer, he turned his head towards the bars. But he didn't see Hojo, he saw Reeve.

"What are you doing here Reeve?" Cloud whispered, trying to keep his voice down. Reeve put his fingers to his lips, motioning for Cloud to be very quiet.

"They are here. Your friends Tifa and Yuffie. I let them into the building." Cloud felt his heart leap into his throat. He knew she could hear him, he just knew it.

"Where are they?" He stammered, at a loss for words.

"They are staying here. We are going to try to get you out." Reeve smiled sadly. "And...when we get you out, I want to join you officially, instead of working through the stuffed toy. I am ready to stray from this immoral corporation." He looked at Cloud and nodded. Cloud felt a burst of energy and stood up. He wanted to walk over to the bars but the shackles fastened him to the wall.

"Thank you Reeve…" He said, the corners of his mouth slowly rising into a smile.

"I must leave now, but don't fret. You will be out of here tomorrow." He turned to walk away, but Cloud stopped him.

"Reeve...thank you" He laid back down and closed his eyes. Reeve took one last look back and walked out of the dungeon.


	9. Chapter 10

Cloud was in his cell; shackles around his wrists. He looked at the ceiling, deep in thought. He thought of Tifa and the rest of the group. How he missed them. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, but he figured it was probably Hojo, coming to harass him some more. As the footsteps got closer, he turned his head towards the bars. But he didn't see Hojo, he saw Reeve.

"What are you doing here Reeve?" Cloud whispered, trying to keep his voice down. Reeve put his fingers to his lips, motioning for Cloud to be very quiet.

"They are here. Your friends Tifa and Yuffie. I let them into the building." Cloud felt his heart leap into his throat. He knew she could hear him, he just knew it.

"Where are they?" He stammered, at a loss for words.

"They are staying here. We are going to try to get you out." Reeve smiled sadly. "And...when we get you out, I want to join you officially, instead of working through the stuffed toy. I am ready to stray from this immoral corporation." He looked at Cloud and nodded. Cloud felt a burst of energy and stood up. He wanted to walk over to the bars but the shackles fastened him to the wall.

"Thank you Reeve…" He said, the corners of his mouth slowly rising into a smile.

"I must leave now, but don't fret. You will be out of here tomorrow." He turned to walk away, but Cloud stopped him.

"Reeve...thank you" He laid back down and closed his eyes. Reeve took one last look back and walked out of the dungeon.


	10. Chapter 11

Cloud was in his cell; shackles around his wrists. He looked at the ceiling, deep in thought. He thought of Tifa and the rest of the group. How he missed them. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, but he figured it was probably Hojo, coming to harass him some more. As the footsteps got closer, he turned his head towards the bars. But he didn't see Hojo, he saw Reeve.

"What are you doing here Reeve?" Cloud whispered, trying to keep his voice down. Reeve put his fingers to his lips, motioning for Cloud to be very quiet.

"They are here. Your friends Tifa and Yuffie. I let them into the building." Cloud felt his heart leap into his throat. He knew she could hear him, he just knew it.

"Where are they?" He stammered, at a loss for words.

"They are staying here. We are going to try to get you out." Reeve smiled sadly. "And...when we get you out, I want to join you officially, instead of working through the stuffed toy. I am ready to stray from this immoral corporation." He looked at Cloud and nodded. Cloud felt a burst of energy and stood up. He wanted to walk over to the bars but the shackles fastened him to the wall.

"Thank you Reeve…" He said, the corners of his mouth slowly rising into a smile.

"I must leave now, but don't fret. You will be out of here tomorrow." He turned to walk away, but Cloud stopped him.

"Reeve...thank you" He laid back down and closed his eyes. Reeve took one last look back and walked out of the dungeon.


	11. Chapter 12

Cloud was in his cell; shackles around his wrists. He looked at the ceiling, deep in thought. He thought of Tifa and the rest of the group. How he missed them. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, but he figured it was probably Hojo, coming to harass him some more. As the footsteps got closer, he turned his head towards the bars. But he didn't see Hojo, he saw Reeve.

"What are you doing here Reeve?" Cloud whispered, trying to keep his voice down. Reeve put his fingers to his lips, motioning for Cloud to be very quiet.

"They are here. Your friends Tifa and Yuffie. I let them into the building." Cloud felt his heart leap into his throat. He knew she could hear him, he just knew it.

"Where are they?" He stammered, at a loss for words.

"They are staying here. We are going to try to get you out." Reeve smiled sadly. "And...when we get you out, I want to join you officially, instead of working through the stuffed toy. I am ready to stray from this immoral corporation." He looked at Cloud and nodded. Cloud felt a burst of energy and stood up. He wanted to walk over to the bars but the shackles fastened him to the wall.

"Thank you Reeve…" He said, the corners of his mouth slowly rising into a smile.

"I must leave now, but don't fret. You will be out of here tomorrow." He turned to walk away, but Cloud stopped him.

"Reeve...thank you" He laid back down and closed his eyes. Reeve took one last look back and walked out of the dungeon.


	12. Chapter 13

Cloud was in his cell; shackles around his wrists. He looked at the ceiling, deep in thought. He thought of Tifa and the rest of the group. How he missed them. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, but he figured it was probably Hojo, coming to harass him some more. As the footsteps got closer, he turned his head towards the bars. But he didn't see Hojo, he saw Reeve.

"What are you doing here Reeve?" Cloud whispered, trying to keep his voice down. Reeve put his fingers to his lips, motioning for Cloud to be very quiet.

"They are here. Your friends Tifa and Yuffie. I let them into the building." Cloud felt his heart leap into his throat. He knew she could hear him, he just knew it.

"Where are they?" He stammered, at a loss for words.

"They are staying here. We are going to try to get you out." Reeve smiled sadly. "And...when we get you out, I want to join you officially, instead of working through the stuffed toy. I am ready to stray from this immoral corporation." He looked at Cloud and nodded. Cloud felt a burst of energy and stood up. He wanted to walk over to the bars but the shackles fastened him to the wall.

"Thank you Reeve…" He said, the corners of his mouth slowly rising into a smile.

"I must leave now, but don't fret. You will be out of here tomorrow." He turned to walk away, but Cloud stopped him.

"Reeve...thank you" He laid back down and closed his eyes. Reeve took one last look back and walked out of the dungeon.


	13. Chapter 14

Cloud was in his cell; shackles around his wrists. He looked at the ceiling, deep in thought. He thought of Tifa and the rest of the group. How he missed them. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, but he figured it was probably Hojo, coming to harass him some more. As the footsteps got closer, he turned his head towards the bars. But he didn't see Hojo, he saw Reeve.

"What are you doing here Reeve?" Cloud whispered, trying to keep his voice down. Reeve put his fingers to his lips, motioning for Cloud to be very quiet.

"They are here. Your friends Tifa and Yuffie. I let them into the building." Cloud felt his heart leap into his throat. He knew she could hear him, he just knew it.

"Where are they?" He stammered, at a loss for words.

"They are staying here. We are going to try to get you out." Reeve smiled sadly. "And...when we get you out, I want to join you officially, instead of working through the stuffed toy. I am ready to stray from this immoral corporation." He looked at Cloud and nodded. Cloud felt a burst of energy and stood up. He wanted to walk over to the bars but the shackles fastened him to the wall.

"Thank you Reeve…" He said, the corners of his mouth slowly rising into a smile.

"I must leave now, but don't fret. You will be out of here tomorrow." He turned to walk away, but Cloud stopped him.

"Reeve...thank you" He laid back down and closed his eyes. Reeve took one last look back and walked out of the dungeon.


End file.
